


He Can't Quit Her

by texasbelle91



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daryl Has Issues, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Very OOC, bethyl, no zombies, very
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texasbelle91/pseuds/texasbelle91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She's like a needle to a junky, she's like whiskey to a drunk, she's like poker to a gambler, she's like a bullet in a gun, She's in his blood, he can't explain the rush When he gets with her, Might be the death of him, but he's addicted, man, He can't quit her." </p><p> </p><p>[Completely AU and OOC]</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Can't Quit Her

A/N: This story is rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer : I don't own the Walking Dead or it's characters or any songs used in this story.

He Can't Quit Her

"If I leave here tomorrow Would you still remember me? For I must be traveling on now 'Cause there's too many places I've got to see.

But if I stayed here with you, girl, Things just couldn't be the same. 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, And this bird you can not change, oh, oh, oh, oh. And this bird you can not change. And this bird you can not change. Lord knows I can't change.

Bye, bye, baby, it's been a sweet love, yeah, Though this feeling I can't change. But please don't take it so badly, 'Cause Lord knows I'm to blame.

But if I stayed here with you, girl, Things just couldn't be the same. 'Cause I'm as free as a bird now, And this bird you'll never change, oh, oh, oh, oh. And this bird you cannot change. And this bird you cannot change. Lord knows, I can't change. Lord, help me, I can't change.

Lord, I can't change. Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah?"

Daryl Dixon was sitting at the bar in the shittiest, smokiest place in all of Georgia when he saw Beth Greene sitting at the other end of the bar, smokin' cigarette after cigarette. As he drank and watched her swayin' and singin' along to the Skynyrd song that was playin', his eyes drifted from her red lips, down her neck and stopping at her chest. He didn't know why she bothered wearing a shirt when she had all but two buttons undone.

He must have been starin' at her too long because she moved her hand down and undone the last two buttons, making him look up at her face. She smiled and gave him a, "boy you don't want none of this" look but it was way too late. 

He ordered a little courage in a shot as he had one last moment of insecurity and made his way down the bar to her.

"Um..hi," Daryl said awkwardly, making Beth smirk as she took another drag off her cigarette.

"Hi," she said as proper as she could.

Daryl's eyes were bouncing around the room, trying not to make eye contact with he younger woman.

She put her cigarette out after a few moments of silence and slid off her barstool. 

Beth noticed Daryl's hands tapping at his legs nervously as she looked him up and down.

"Don't worry. You can't afford me," she said before trying to walk away.

Daryl grabbed her arm. "How much?"

She looked down at his hand on her arm and then up to his face. "Five hundred, no less."

He nodded and pulled his wallet out, handing her five hundred, just as she had requested.

Beth looked over the money, then folded it and stuffed it into her bra.

"So where are we doin' this?" she asked.

"My place," he said a little too quickly. She followed him out of he bar and to his truck.

As he drove, Daryl chewed on his thumb nervously and tapped the fingers of his other hand on the steering wheel.

"What's your name?" Beth asked, trying to break the tension.

"Daryl. What's yours?"

"You paid. So tonight it can be whatever you want it to be."

His mouth went dry as he took his eyes off the road to glance at her.

"Your, uh....what's your real name?"

"It's Beth."

Daryl visibly relaxed a little but he was still nervous as hell. He'd never paid for sex before, well, at least not with cash. Merle's girlfriends were usually content with getting paid in booze, drugs or both and the occasional, " quick fuck if you'll fix my car."

Once at his house, Daryl led her inside. She took notice of the stained, worn furniture in the dimly lit living room. It was just as she had suspected. He couldn't afford her if he was living in his dump. She almost took pity on him, almost, but she quickly pushed that thought aside. She had a job to do and emotions weren't part of the description.

"Do ya want a drink?" Daryl asked.

"Sure."

He handed her a beer and as he rank his own, he watched her. He watched her bring the bottle to her cherry red lips and then her tongue slide out across them, making his breath catch in his throat and his pulse quicken.

He immediately cleared hi throat. "So, um...how old are ya?" he asked.

She smiled, "Haven't you heard it's impolite to ask a lady her age?"

"Shit. Yeah, um...sorry. You don't gotta answer that."

"No, I do. I'm twenty one."

Daryl sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "You're....you're twenty one?"

"Yeah, just turned twenty one actually."

"How long ya been doin' this?"

"Long enough. How old are you?"

"Forty five."

Beth drank her beer and waited for Daryl to finish his before she got into discussing the details of their arrangement. The conversation was very one sided as she told him what he could and couldn't do.

"Do you have any questions or special requests?"

He shook his head and leaned back against the wall.

Beth walked over to where Daryl was standing, pressed her hand to his chest and touched his face before she drew him closer for a kiss.

At first, all he could do was stare into her beautiful blue eyes and then he became lost in their depths as they kissed.

She pulled away with a smile and stepped back, "You're not a virgin are you?"

He chuckled nervously. "Hell no. I jus' ain't never done this 'fore," he motioned between them, "pay for it I mean or been this sober."

"Well, you're not a cop are you?"

"No."

Beth stepped close to him, and reached up to run her fingers through his hair as she kissed him softly. Daryl put his hands on her waist and pulled her close, feeling the warmth of her body as she pressed her breasts against him. She put her arms around his neck as her lips parted. Her tongue darted forward and touched his lips. Daryl responded, deepening the kiss. He slid his hands over her ass, squeezing her tightly. He groaned into Beth's mouth as she ground herself against his stiffing cock.

This time Daryl pulled away and took her hand in his.

They walked down the short hallway to his bedroom. When they entered, he put his hands on her waist stopping her. He embraced her from behind pressing himself against her. He kissied the base of her neck and slowly worked his way up to her ear, savoring the taste of her skin. She sighed contentedly as he slid his hands, up and over her belly to cup her breasts. They were larger than they appeared in her loose blouse. Gently, he bit down on her neck dragging his teeth across her soft skin.

"Oh, I like that," she said in a breathy whisper that was almost a moan. She had come to the conclusion earlier that he would probably need some kind of reassurance.

She reached behind her with her right hand and stroked his erection through his jeans. She pulled his head forward, with her left hand and turned her head to kiss him again.

"I think you'd better unzip me," she said, motioning to her skirt and stepping out of his embrace. Daryl complied and she let her skirt fall to the floor.

Beth walked over to his bed removing her shirt and bra as she went. She bent over when she reached the bed and slid her panties over her cheeks letting them fall down along her legs. She climbed onto the bed and knelt facing him, beckoning him to join her.

Daryl swallowed hard. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He crossed the room and kissed her, cradling her face with one hand as he squeezed her breast with the other. 

She leaned forward to kiss his neck as she quickly unbuttoned his shirt. Beth bit his neck hard at the base of his jaw, drawing a groan from deep in his throat and let his shirt fall to the floor. He ran his fingers through her long blonde hair and pulled her up for another kiss.

As they kissed, Beth opened his belt and unbuttoned his jeans. She reached into his boxers and caressed his cock with her fingertips. Daryl bent forward and brought his mouth to her breasts. He kissed one nipple then the other as he massaged them from underneath. She moaned softly then smiled as she heard his breathing become ragged. She pulled his head away from her chest and looked straight into his eyes as she ran her fingernails down along his sides and held him by his hips. Using him for support she pushed herself back into a crouch, resting on her knees with her legs spread wide. She looked up with a mischievous grin and removed his boxers. His erection came free and pointed directly at her face. "Perfect," she breathed.

He pulled her back up and they kissed passionately, their tongues swirling around each other's. Gently, Daryl pushed her backward, supporting her with his left arm as he lay her head down on the pillow. He stretched out next to her, running the fingers of his right hand down the length of her body.

He broke off the kiss after a few moments and kissed her neck, working his way down to her right breast, biting the top, kissing the side, finally dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin of the underside. While he did this he continued to caress her left breast with his right hand.

Beth gently ran her fingertips down his back, tracing over the scars on his skin with her nails. He tensed up at first, then shivered at the sensations.

He raised his head from her chest. Gripping her hair firmly, he pulled her face to his for a kiss. She pulled him close with her free hand. He slid his hand from her breast across her belly, reachin between her legs and stroking her clit with his finger. Beth stiffened at his touch and moaned deep in her throat, the sound muffled by their kiss.

She opened her legs wider and pressed herself against his hand. Daryl bent down to kiss her breast and slowly inserted his index finger into her moist opening. He began a slow steady rhythm with his finger moving it in and out of her pussy with a slow steady rhythm, using the heel of his palm to maintain the pressure on her clit.

Slidding down the length of her body, he nuzzled her breasts and her belly. Lying down between her legs, he kissed her outer lips, first one side then the other, making her moan.

Again, he inserted his finger, repeating the same slow rhythm as before while she ran her fingers through his shaggy hair, gripping his head and holding it firmly in place. He added a second finger and after a minute stopped thrusting, curling his fingers. Her moans became louder and she gasped for breath between them. She hooked her left leg over his shoulder and began to grind hard against him.

"Oh God!" she managed to gasp. Every muscle began to tighten, as he continued to work on her with his mouth and fingers. She continued to moan softly but powerfully until she climaxed, and the breath rushed out of her like a sob.

As her grip loosened on his head and shoulder, he crawled up, bringing himself face to face with her once again. Her eyes were closed as she lay back against the pillow, a smile on her lips. He caressed her cheek and kissed her, her arms snaked around his back holding him close. He reached down and guided the head of his cock to her moist opening. He entered her with one long smooth thrust and a groan that sounded like her name. 

He supported his weight on his elbows as he moved, sliding into her with slow even strokes.  
Beth gazed into his blue eyes and began to move with him. They quickly found their rhythm. She pulled his head down until their noses touched. He leaned forward and kissed her, his tongue darting in to caress hers. She turned away breaking the kiss, and whispered in his ear, "Fuck me harder!"

Daryl quickened his pace and she moved to match him, pushing herself onto his cock with every thrust. He squeezed her breast with his right hand harder than he had before. She tightened her embrace and wrapped her legs around him locking her feet together at the small of his back. He wrapped his arms around her as well, pulling her to him as he supported their weight on his forearms. He thrust hard, driving her into the mattress with every stroke. She responded eagerly, arching her back and grinding into him even has he forced her back down.

They kissed passionately. When he felt the muscles in his groin begin to tighten, he drove himself into her as hard as he could. Beth's eyes opened wide and her breath came out in brief high pitched gasps. 

Daryl came first, calling out her name as he arched his back and thrust as deeply into her as he could. Beth soon followed, groaning wordlessly as she dug her fingernails into his back.

He settled on top of her, before rolling to the side.  
_______

The next morning Daryl woke up to an empty bed. Beth had slipped out sometime during the night.

He climbed out of bed, put on some close and went into the kitchen to make some coffee.

He was completely lost in his thoughts of the beautiful, young blonde, that he had finished two cups of coffee before he noticing the note on the counter. He picked it up to read it.

The words, "Call me anytime," were followed by her name and phone number.  
________

Daryl saw her everyday for four months after that.

It wasn't all about sex. Sometimes they just talked, others he just listened to whatever she had to say.

She'd come to his house and he'd tell her she belonged just with him. She'd get up, she'd get dressed, take five hundred, no less, and then leave again.

He said, "Baby, I'll take care of you, can't stand the thought of sharin' you, with them other guys." 

She laughed and said, "Well, maybe you shouldn't call me no more then baby." 

And he didn't, that first night.

She's in his blood, he can't explain the rush when he gets with her, might be the death of him, but he's addicted, man, He can't quit her

She was cool, she was hot, she was walkin' cross the parkin lot with some other guy, well, he was jealous, he was jonsin' and he wound up on the wrong end of a forty-five.

A/N: This one-shot was inspired by Gary Allan's "He Can't Quit Her" and of course I used a few of the lyrics. The song used in this story is "Freebird" by Lynyrd Skynyrd.

Please leave a review.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow Me on tumblr @ texasbelle91 for updates, pics and everything The Walking Dead.


End file.
